Is Anyone Up?
by AllTheRage13
Summary: Your moma is gonna love what you've become, diamond plated Princess with a mouth full of cum. Some Kyman and Candy and Steady and etc. NBHNC. Revenge porn. I don't even know, just read. Songfic.


_**Is Anyone Up? ( Revenge Porn)- Blood on the Dance Floor.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take your pants off<strong>_

_**Welp, we just wanna see you naked**_

_**Blah blah blah, with all your bullshit**_

_**XXX crossing out the hit list**_

_**Hunter Moore on speed dial**_

_**You'll be famous for awhile**_

This bitch just doesn't know who she's dealing with I suppose. She wants to play fucking dirty; well we'll play fucking dirty, as dirty as dirty fucking gets. And his name is Hunter Moore. When we used to talk, Wendy always bitched about him, saying how he was ruining people's lives by doing the shit he did. Apparently he ruined her cousin's life by posting her nudes. I thought it was hilarious, and now Hunter will have family member nudes to compare. Only Wendy's nasty ass pussy will be the talk of the website. Ha, the stupid bitch.

_**BAMF mode has been activated**_

_**Why did our love grown complicated**_

_**Cheated on me and broke my heart**_

_**Gonna show the world your private parts**_

This is what she gets. My life was fine, I had a sexy-ass boyfriend, and why I didn't exactly like that stupid pussy Stan, we had actually been getting along. But then, we were paired together in a project. To be honest, I really thought I had no feelings for that disgusting hippy- I guess I was wrong. Let's just say she's one of those hidden rebels I suppose. First time I came over, we stole some of her father's alcohol and got drunk. We ended up fucking. Over the course of the project I actually began to believe we had something together. Silly me. That disgusting bitch, told Kyle I fucked her, told me she was fucking other people, flipped me off, then went to go suck off that stupid football fag. She forgot something though; something very crucial to her reputation.

_**A bright idea popped in my head**_

_**Figured out a way to get even instead**_

_**Found a website called I-A-U**_

_**AND GUESS WHAT HONEY!**_

_**I'm gonna post your n00dz**_

Her nudes aren't fucking disgusting. Gross hippy doesn't believe in shaving, anywhere. When I look at them now, they make me want to vomit all of my cheesy poofs up. Thankfully though, I won't have to look at them much longer. Well, they won't be looked at by me. Just by everyone who goes on to Is Anyone Up, and anyone who is connected with her social networks.

_**Revenge is best served cold and sweet**_

_**So face the music and accept defeat**_

_**Payback when I click submit**_

_**Game over on all these tricks**_

_**You better think fuckin' twice**_

_**Or i'll ruin your life**_

Going to the submit form, I realize just how lucky I am. Thank god Wendy already turned eighteen. Connecting her Facebook, typing her name, making her sex male instead of female, uploading the pictures. . . It all felt so fucking right. Come on, this is beautiful. A website so revengeful- I should try to get in contact with this Hunter Moore, he and I could cause chaos.

**About Them: Wendy Testaburger has always been known as a notorious hippy slut, even at a young age, to everyone except her pussy boyfriend. She's school president, leader of the debate team, and blah blah whatever but what she's also is a double faced disgusting hippy. She drinks, fucks everyone, destroys people lives- so I thought she should get a taste of her own medicine. Oh and one more thing. Haha- look Stan I fucked your girl. Me, THE FATASS. **

Scrolling down I see the button, the button that will destroy her, just like she 'attempted' to destroy me.

**Submit.**

_**IS ANYONE UP? IS ANYONE DOWN?**_

_**To get revenge on this fuckin' town**_

_**IS ANYONE UP? IS ANYONE DOWN?**_

_**We'll upload your shit**_

_**And we'll take you down**_

_**You always said you would die to be famous**_

_**But you never thought it would be because of your ANUS**_

_**You fucked up when you fucked around**_

_**Another E slut making mom and dad proud**_

The next thing I do is wait. It will probably take a while, considering how many posts they get. I don't really care, the wait is amazing. Every day on sixth period, I go up to Wendy ask her if she's checked Facebook, to the point where she doesn't believe me anymore.

Checking Facebook for the millionth time, I see what I've been waiting for. Fuck. Yes. Twenty fucking comments already oh my fucking God! He connected it to every one of her single fucking social websites. Fuck yes. This man is beautiful.

"Kyle!"

"Yeah, fatass?" We got over the Wendy thing after it all went down, not that she has become aware of that. This is fucking amazing.

"Check fucking Facebook now!" Yelling as loud as possible for everyone around me to hear.

"What, why?" He pulled out his phone as the bell rang, scrolled to his news feed, and found what I saw. Covering his mouth for the shock, he then began laughing,

"Hey Stan look what photo I liked from your girlfriend!" He laughed hysterically, rushing up to his confused friend.

This is beautiful.

_**Photoshoppin' my revenge**_

_**God knows where that ass has been**_

_**Every guy who's texted you had a little piece or two**_

_**That shit's no longer my concern**_

_**Mess with me and feel the burn**_

_**N B TO THE H N C!**_

_**Write it on your ass and send it to me!**_

_**Straight to the gutter from where you came **_

_**That sloppy slut pussy got you fame**_

_**Call it that but you got it all wrong**_

_**Your face is famous for suckin' my dong**_

_**See you crying. What's the problem?**_

_**Post your n00dz. Girl I straight robbed 'em**_

Watching her life get drained down the sink was enjoyable. Especially since she caused it. Watching her cry after every debate meeting, every class period, because somebody had called her Arby's; her new nickname- since her pussy has an extremely close resemblance to their Roast beef sandwich. Actually- hunter Moor noted that I'm pretty sure. His reaction meme was extremely funny. Currently the picture has 300 hundred comments, three- fucking- hundred. I have no idea why she doesn't delete her Facebook but whatever, the comments from everybody in school are fucking hilarious.

_**YOUR FACEBOOK**_

_**SCREEN CAP**_

_**REACTION PIC**_

_**FAP! FAP! FAP!**_

**Comment sample:**

Kyle B: Oh god, I'm becoming vegetarian. Roast beef has been ruined for me.

Stan M: Dude, what the fuck! How many guys has she fucked? How low does she have to go to fuck the fatass, and actually- ugh, I'm done.

Clyde: She sucked me off. . . But yeah when we tried to go further I said no, I'm glad cuz I totally agree with Kyle

Craig: ahahahahahaha, I just changed my mind about the fatass, she is a hoe- totally fucked me over. She deserved this, and kyle, let's start calling her Arby's!

Me: Kyle Dude, I'm never been more proud of you and your Jewness, making that comparison,

Stan, Finally you pussy. She wasn't even that good, why would you stay with THAT? And like I said she's probably fucked every guy other than the extremely gay ones ( kyle butters, etc)

Craig, you're still a total douche to me but, I totally agree we should start calling her arby's.

Clyde Ahahahaa

Butters: No guys, I fucked her. . .

Stan: WHAT.

Me: HAHAHAAHA. EVEN BUTTERS HAS FUCKED ARBYS. SAD.

Bebe: Omfg wendy if you are seeing these comments call me

Clyde: POST YOUR NUDES BEBE

Kenny: Eww dud wtf stan seriously? That's what you've been banging? . and clyde YES DO IT BEBE. LET US SEE DEM TITTAYS.

_**IS ANYONE UP? IS ANYONE DOWN?**_

_**To get revenge on this fuckin' town.**_

_**IS ANYONE UP? IS ANYONE DOWN?**_

_**We'll upload your shit and we'll take you down.**_

_**You always said you would die to be famous**_

_**But you never thought it would be because of you anus**_

_**You fucked up when you fucked around**_

_**Now another E slut making mom and dad proud**_

Her parents took away her privacy. No phone, internet, camera, straight home after school. Stan broke up with her. Bebe, tried to stay by her side but usually only visits her outside of school. She eats alone at the lunch table and it beautiful while it lasts. She doesn't realize what I do, there will be other nudes. Eventually People will forget about it, and be talking about the latest whore or douche. But she won't be forgotten, forgotten. In this town, she'll be forever be known as the first 'out' whore. That makes everything worth it. All the pain and anger. I passed it along to her. Stupid hippy doesn't know common knowledge.

What goes around comes around, bitch.

_**Your mama is gonna love what you've become **_

_**Diamond plated princess, with a mouth full of cum**_

_**Wrapped in a head lace and a head full of dumb**_

_**This is the start not a war, bitch, I already won**_

_**Hey motherfucker tell me whose laughing now?**_

_**All these bitch boy motherfuckin' faggots with their asses out**_

_**Don't try to justify, this isn't revenge**_

_**This is what you had coming to you in the end**_

"Why'd you ruin my life fatass! Why are you such a cruel, evil, angry person! You're just a bully, a fucking bully! You put other people down to make yourself feel better but this time you've gone to fucking far! You're an asshole, and I'm fucking suing you and Hunter Moore for ruining my whole entire fucking life you dickhole! People, call me fucking Arby's! Arbys! I'm fucking suicidal!" She screamed. Everybody in the cafeteria- turned their attention on her.

_**You said you always wanted to be famous**_

_**And now you're the entertainment **_

Standing there, I realized I had finally come to peace with her, I mean. She was just so pathetic. Standing here bawling and yelling shit in front of everyone. She might as well just flash us all again. Actually she looked really pathetic, it was funny. Hilarious. I can't stop laughing right now. At that hippy bitch's sad face.

She didn't like that, so she gave me a pathetic little slap on the face.

Never mind, I' m not quite at peace yet.

**Don't blame me or say I ruined your life**

**An invasion of privacy, yeah fucking right**

**So keep sucking dick and telling your lies**

**But if you send n00dz, better think fuckin' twice**

**You better think fuckin' twice!**

"Listen here you disgusting hippy, don't ever touch me again or I'll destroy you even more. Guess what? I won, don't argue because I did. You and your two faced disgusting persona had been publicly outed, by your stank ass vagina and now everybody knows you were just a closet slut this whole time. You didn't deserve any of the recognition you got. I'm not a bully; I'm simply serving you what you ordered. Don't fucking dish it if you can't fucking take it you dumb broad. You'd really think you'd get away with fucking around with every guy in school, with no repercussion! And don't play the Suicide OR the lawsuit card with me bitch, I'm not the least bit scared or guilty."

Then I began walking away, but at the last minute I thought fuck it. SO I spun around and slapped her as hard as possible

Leaning down to her face level, I smile at the tears streaming down her shocked face," that's for every boy you fucked over in this cafeteria, including me. It's okay though, because I'm gay and that means I can slap whoever the fuck I want."

Turning around, I slink my hand around Kyle's waist. His face is shocked, but I know my Jew and his facial expressions, so I know it's more of a proud shocked than anything. Well the Stupid bitch, should know because everybody does; don't fuck with Eric Cartman.

All I can say is; NBHNC.

_**And I fucked your mom.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I don't do songifcs but- come on. I t had to be done as soon as I heard this beautiful fucking amazing song. And I don't even like candy. I do like revengeful Candy. It's weird, cause I don't really hate Wendy', she was just a checker piece for this story. <strong>**Why am I writing this instead of the chapter of my story? **** Honestly, what did I just write? Candy? Fuck I need to go to sleep and fix my schedule because I have school Tuesday. Fuccccck. No more staying up till five and writing, reading Homestuck, Tumblrin, etc. **

**Is Anyone Up ( Revenge Porn) by Botdf. Go look it up and love it. **

**And if you don't know what Is anyone Up? is than you apparently need to go look at it for a good laugh. **

**No But Hole No care. 3**

**~Madi**


End file.
